Le Monde Change
by Helya
Summary: Cette sixième année à Poudlard marque le changement, Drago semble différent depuis que ses parents ont été dénoncé. Hermione voudrait croire en ces changements mais reste sur ses gardes en raison des mystères planant autour du jeune Serpentard.
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

Hermione rentrait dans sa sixième année au Collège Poudlard. Elle allait y retrouver Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses meilleurs amis depuis maintenant six ans. Elle avait grandi avec eux. Le fait de rester avec Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant, l'avait fait connaître dans tout le collège mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. En effet, Hermione était notamment réputée pour son intelligence et son travail acharné pour les cours. Elle avait donc d'excellents résultats, ce qui faisait jalouser certains, comme Drago Malefoy qui la méprisait depuis leur rencontre. Drago l'avait insulté de « Sale Sang de Bourbe », ce qui avait agrandi le néant qui se dressait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Hermione malgré toutes ces insultes tachait d'oublier ces mots durs, et paradoxalement, elle aimait voir Drago, surtout que depuis l'an dernier, quand son père est parti à Azkaban, il semblait avoir changé.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, Hermione se rendit à la garde King's Cross pour ensuite aller sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle vit alors sur la voie la famille Weasley au complet, les Jumeaux, Ron, Ginny sa meilleure amie et les parents qui étaient d'une gentillesse incroyable.

-Oh!Hermione, te voilà! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Tu as bien mangé?, interrogea Mrs Weasley en voyant Hermione s'approcher d'eux.

-Oui, Mrs Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien mangé et j'ai passé de bonnes vacances. J'ai consulté les journaux tous les jours depuis que le ministère a avoué que Vous-savez-qui était de retour.

-Oui, en effet, les choses ont bien changé au ministère depuis cette fameuse nuit, expliqua Mr Weasley.

Hermione fut bousculée par l'assaut de tous les Weasley et d'Harry.

-Je vais étouffer!, plaisanta Hermione.

-C'est juste qu'on est super heureux de te revoir, faut nous comprendre, justifia Ginny.

-Vous discutiez de quoi?, demanda curieusement Harry.

-De l'ambiance au ministère, répondit Molly.

-Ah oui, commenta Ron. Tu aurais du rester avec nous au Square Grimmaud, on a fait vachement de progrès question décoration, certaines affaires de Sirius….

Comprenant le malaise installé au nom de Sirius. Tout le monde se tut et Ron tapota amicalement le dos de Harry pour qui la mort de Sirius, son parrain, avait laissé quelques séquelles.

Le train annonça alors son départ.

-Allez, hop hop hop. Finis les bavardages, rentrez tous dans le train! Allez!, insista Mrs Weasley.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils rentrèrent tous dans le train après avoir chaleureusement dit au revoir aux parents Weasley.

Hermione allait à son habitude rejoindre Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny dans le compartiment quand elle se souvient que cette année, ce compartiment n'était pas sa place. En effet, cette fois elle n'avait pas l'intention de se joindre à eux, mais plutôt d'aller au fond du train pour s'asseoir sur une des places dédiées aux préfets. Cet été là, Hermione avait de nouveau eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre que le Directeur l'avait nommée Préfète de Gryffondor.

-Préfète? Encore?, s'étonna Ron, pourquoi moi je ne l'ai pas de nouveau été?

-Peut être que tu n'y mettais pas assez du tien l'an dernier, répondit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te laisse t'ennuyer dans leur compartiment alors, dit-il amicalement.

-Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je vous revois tout à l'heure, amusez vous bien.

Elle s'insinua difficilement mais parvint à atteindre le fond du train. Elle était la première à entrer, elle s'installa juste à côté de la fenêtre et sortit un journal de « _la Gazette du Sorcier _» pour apprendre quelques nouvelles du ministère. Soudain, pendant sa lecture, d'autres personnes entrèrent pour se joindre à Hermione. Celle-ci reconnut Georges Weasley avec un insigne de préfet et la mine abattue comme s'il n'était pas content, ce qui arrivait rarement chez les jumeaux. Cho, Ernie vinrent également s'installer dans ce compartiment. Elle ne reconnut pas les autres mais Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi juré d'Harry en dehors de Voldemort entra lui aussi. La respiration d'Hermione s'arrêta et elle se cacha derrière son journal comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Georges s'était installé à côté d'elle.

-Comment ont-ils pu le laisser devenir Préfet, nous n'aurons plus de points à la fin de l'année.

Hermione rapprocha de plus en plus son journal, Georges ne comprit pas.

-Je comprends qu'on puisse avoir des problèmes de vue mais là c'est un peu trop il me semble, commenta-t-il de nouveau.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Hermione?, demanda Georges sur un ton plus fort.

Visiblement désemparée, elle retira son masque et le garçon pour qui elle avait toujours gardée, malheureusement pour elle, une pointe d'affection, se trouva devant lui en train de parler à Pansy Parkinson qui paraissait lui faire des avances qu'il repoussa sur le champ, se trouvait devant elle, côté fenêtre. Hermione toussota, cette vision de Pansy avec Drago lui avait soudainement donné la nausée et elle même ne savait dire pourquoi cela la troublait. Il n'y avait aucune raison, mais pourtant elle ressentit le besoin de sortir du compartiment, ce qu'elle fit mais Pansy se leva pour lui bloquer le passage:

-On ne va pas dans les couloirs pendant le trajet, tu ne voudrais pas que j'enlève des points Granger!

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'enlever des points à une préfète, s'exclama Georges.

Hermione se demandait comme un des jumeaux Weasley pouvait connaître ne serait-ce qu'une seule règle de Poudlard mais elle fut reconnaissante de sa remarque.

-Mais le professeur Rogue pourrait s'en charger, propose Parkinson.

-Arrête Pansy, Hermione a le droit de sortir, n'exagère rien, elle ne se sent pas bien, défendit une voix familière puisqu'il s'agissait de Drago.

Hermione se retourna et vit Drago juste derrière elle, debout. Tout le compartiment regardait la scène avec attention.

-Comme tu voudras Drago, se résigna Pansy qui posa une main sur son torse.


	2. Consolations d'un Serpentard

Hermione sortit avec autant d'entrain qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait supporter bien des choses, elle avait affronté des créatures bien pires que cette Serpentard mais le voir lui à côté de cette Parkinson, cela semblait trop pour elle apparemment et elle alla s'agenouiller vers la porte de sortie. La tête dans les genoux, elle attendait inconfortablement que son envie de vomir passe. Elle aurait tellement aimé rejoindre ses amis mais là elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Après s'être détendue quelques minutes, se concentrant sur le bruit que faisait les rails, Hermione se sentit mieux et décida de rejoindre le compartiment d'où elle venait en se promettant que si Pansy lui adressait une seule fois la parole, elle lui collerait son poing dans la figure une bonne fois pour toute même si Rogue la punirait ensuite. Elle se relava maladroitement sans regarder en face d'elle ni derrière elle. Hermione se cogna alors contre quelque chose de dur et de doux à la fois. Elle reconnut alors le vert de la robe de sorcier de Malefoy.

-Ça va?, demanda-t-il calmement.

Hermione s'interrogea soudainement, Drago Malefoy venait d'adresser calmement la parole à Hermione Granger, la fille au sang impur, la sale sang de bourbe, et en plus de ça, il lui demandait si ça allait, lui, le fils de mangemort.

-Depuis quand parles-tu aux Gryffondors sans faire de remarques désagréables, sans les insulter?, demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune Serpentard.

-Depuis que mes parents sont en prison en train de se faire torturer par des détraqueurs, répondit Drago sans amertume mais sans pour autant pardonner la remarque de son interlocutrice.

Cet été, Hermione avait appris que grâce aux révélations du Survivant, plusieurs mangemorts avaient pu être capturés, dont Lucius Malefoy. Sa femme, et donc la mère de Drago, ayant pris part à certaines actions illicites avait été également envoyé à Azkaban, rejoindre son mari.

Hermione se trouva dans l'obligation de lever la tête pour pouvoir lui parler, elle n'était pas bien grande, mais lui oui. Tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à répondre était:

-Désolé.

Les parents de Malefoy étaient horriblement mauvais mais elle pouvait imaginer que pour n'importe quel enfant, même s'il s'agit d'un Malefoy, savoir ses parents coincés entre quatre murs et torturés par des détraqueurs ne devait pas être facile à supporter.

-Tu devrais mettre ta tenue de sorcière, on ne va pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-il comme s'il souhaitait changer de conversation.

-Oui j'y vais, merci pour l'information.

Elle passa près de lui et partit pour aller se changer mais il la retint. Ce léger toucher fit frissonner Hermione, Drago avait la peau extrêmement froide, comme si plus aucune chaleur n'existait.

-Encore désolé pour ce que Pansy a fait tout à l'heure, s'excusa sincèrement Drago.

-Je pense que je m'en remettrais et puis ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

Hermione parlait à Drago avec la plus grande simplicité du monde, comme si ça faisait longtemps qui se côtoyaient en bons termes. Hermione se méfiait mais le laissa faire.

-J'espère que tu n'attends pas des excuses de sa bouche, fit remarquer Drago.

-Non pas vraiment, et puis, c'est une Serpentard.

Drago grimaça.

-Je veux dire, c'est Parkinson, on la connaît bien celle là, se rattrapa Hermione.

Malgré le court dialogue qu'ils venaient de s'échanger, Drago esquissa un léger sourire et chacun partit de son côté. Hermione n'avait jamais eu de telles conversations avec Drago.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent à leur table pour écouter le discours du vieux Directeur. Hermione observa du coin de l'œil Drago en face de lui à la table des Serpentards, occupé à repousser Pansy et pouffer avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ce n'était pas le même garçon que quelques heures auparavant.


	3. Ennuis avec le Professeur Rogue

Les semaines de la rentrée passèrent assez vite ainsi que les mois, Drago n'était jamais seule et depuis leur courte conversation, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Hermione réfléchissait « nous nous reparlerons jamais, c'était un pur hasard dans le train ». Elle tentait d'oublier son attitude et leur dernière conversation mais elle avait beaucoup de mal, il semblait avoir changé. Par contre, lui n'avait apparemment aucun problème à vite oublier cette discussion.

Un jour qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs en sortant d'un cours de métamorphose en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Elle passa devant une porte et elle entendit Rogue crier contre quelqu'un. Hermione laissa filer les deux autres prétextant qu'elle devait aller voir quelque chose à la bibliothèque, ce qui lui arrivait souvent. Elle rapprocha alors son oreille de la porte d'où elle entendait les cris, jusqu'à la coller entièrement.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas se faire attendre et il aime encore moins votre comportement depuis quelque temps.

-S'il libérait mes parents de prison, je pourrais peut-être aller plus vite, se justifia une voix.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement celle de Drago et ces parents en prison, ça ne pouvait être que lui, elle en était sure.

-_Legilimens!_, hurla Rogue.

Hermione connaissait ce sort, elle avait lu dans un des bouquins de magie de la bibliothèque, et Harry avait subi quelques cours avec Rogue l'année précédente, celui ci permettait de voir les brefs souvenirs importants et les pensées d'une personne.

-Comment pouvez-vous?, s'indigna Rogue quelques temps après avoir lu les pensées du jeune élève.

-C'est privé, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Ce n'est ni privé pour moi, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres Malefoy, vous ne voudriez quand même pas finir comme vos parents n'est ce pas?

-Espèce de …

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, Drago s'était emporté et s'était rué contre Rogue:

-_Stupefix!_, cria Rogue.

Drago se cogna alors à la porte où Hermione, de l'autre côté se trouvait. Ce fut un vrombissement infernal qui fit trembler la porte et qui fit reculer Hermione automatiquement. Hermione recolla son oreille pour écouter de nouveau attentivement. Rogue, le chouchou des Serpentards avait attaqué un de ses élèves et en plus de ça, Drago Malefoy qui avait toujours été dans son estime depuis des années. Hermione écoutait attentivement et avait un air de plus en plus éberlué. Elle ne savait que faire, devait-elle coller plus fort encore son oreille contre la porte, si elle devait s'en aller en courant en pensant désespérément à celui qu'elle venait de laisser avec son professeur détesté ou bien encore faire irruption dans la salle, sauver la seule personne qu'elle comprenait aussi mal, sauver une personne qui, en théorie ne représentait rien pour elle, jeter un puissant sortilège contre Rogue qui le méritait plus que tout. Finalement elle opta pour une solution qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé, elle s'exécuta alors sans même réfléchir. Elle s'assit alors au bas de la porte comme si elle était fatiguée, les autres se seraient sinon posés beaucoup trop de questions. Elle colla son oreille une fois encore contre le bois brut de la porte puis fit toucher ces lèvres sur son support et chuchota:

-Drago?

Aussitôt, Hermione sentit Drago se figer sur la porte, comme si sa voix avait pu l'apaiser.

-Hermione?

Ses paroles étaient à peine audibles, mais collée à la porte comme elle était, Hermione n'avait aucun mal à entendre mais espérait profondément que la colère de Rogue ne remarquerait pas que Drago parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sors de là!, supplia Hermione qui voulut taper contre la porte pour réellement se bien faire comprendre.

Elle entendit soudain Drago se lever d'un bond et elle en fit de même en laissant toujours son oreille collée contre la paroi. À cet instant, Hermione aurait donné pas mal pour avoir une ces oreilles à rallonge qu'avaient inventée les jumeaux Weasley, mais elle n'en avait pas et devait se contenter d'écouter attentivement. Elle savait que Drago était un mauvais Serpentard mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir changé et aussi bizarre que cela lui paraissait elle préférait lui venir en aide plutôt que de le laisser coincé dans la salle avec Rogue. Hermione entendit alors Drago:

-Je repasserai plus tard Professeur, j'ai cours. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

-Ne le décevez pas Malefoy, menaça Rogue.

Hermione entendit les pas de Drago se rapprocher vers la porte et instinctivement, elle s'en alla idiotement vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient au troisième étage mais Drago, sur ce coup, avait été plus rapide qu'elle et il la rattrapa. L'escalier n'en fit qu'à sa tête à ce moment là, et bougea, Hermione fut alors contrainte de rester en la compagnie de Drago à qui elle n'avait pas envie de parler, maintenant qu'il était sorti. La jeune sorcière n'osait pas le regarder, et fit semblant de jeter un œil sur les tableaux animés qui les entouraient.

-Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu faisais là? C'était bien toi, tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu, qu'est ce que tu as entendu toi? Il faut que tu me dises c'est important.

Hermione se retourna et le regarda et sortit un peu de rancœur qui demeurait en elle contre lui:

-Maintenant tu me parles? Je croyais que les Serpentards haïssaient les Gryffondors? J'ai un cours, désolé.

Elle tourna la tête en espérant que les escaliers, eux, aient fini de n'en faire qu'à la leur. Hermione monta une marche pour s'éloigner du serpent. Drago attrapa son bras, histoire de la faire obliger à écouter ses paroles:

-Attends!

Ces quelques mots firent instinctivement tourner la tête de la jeune sorcière.

-Je t'ai volontairement évité, je l'admets, mais il ne fallait pas que…

-Que quoi?, coupa Hermione.

-Je ne pouvais pas… dis moi ce que tu as entendu s'il te plait, tu pourrais être en…

-Danger, mouais, je connais. J'ai entendu Rogue te frapper contre la porte et aussi, ah oui! Très intéressant, une sorte de service que tu dois rendre à Voldemort. Mais bon, il est vrai que tu as changé depuis, c'est ça?

Hermione ne regrettait pas ces mots parce qu'elle le pensait réellement. Drago était bien du côté de Voldemort, côté qu'elle haïssait profondément. Drago n'avait changé en rien.

Drago semblait apparemment manquer de mots pour justifier cette conversation. Hermione remarqua vite que Drago ne savait pas quoi dire et pour éviter de s'enfoncer, Hermione préféra partir, du moins c'est ce que son cerveau lui dictait parce que ses jambes, elles, seraient bien restées devant lui, même si il n'avait rien à ajouter.

Hermione fit volte face et déguerpit le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Drago n'avait pas cherché à la suivre, il était resté là, planté là au milieu des escaliers. Qu'espérait-il de Hermione ? Il ne lui parlait pratiquement jamais. Hermione ne pouvait le nier, ils étaient loin d'être amis et pourtant plus elle montait les escaliers, et plus elle s'apercevait qu'il paraissait désemparé. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Hermione pensait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas de si tôt. Cependant les cours communs se faisaient généralement avec les Serpentards.

C'était son avant dernière année dans le collège Poudlard, elle le savait, dans deux ans, elle serait ailleurs, sûrement en train de travailler. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée pour son orientation mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait d'excellents résultats et ce, même en potions, ce qui énervait Roque au plus haut point qui ne savait jamais quoi lui reprocher.


	4. Réunion des Préfets

Afin de rester une bonne préfète pour la maison des Gryffondors, Hermione devait, accompagné de Georges (toujours aussi désemparé d'être préfet comme Bill, Charlie et Percy): « Tu imagines, ma mère n'arrête pas de dire que je suis en train de devenir aussi sage que Percy! Elle croit que je passe mon temps à suivre le devoir ou quoi? Elle est folle, dès que je peux Fred et moi confectionnons de nouvelles pastilles de gerbe qui ne se mettent en route que quand tu le souhaites! ». Enfin, Hermione devait donc se rendre à une réunion des préfets de toutes les maisons organisé par le préfet en chef pour améliorer la vie dans le château. Hermione n'était pas vraiment emballer à l'idée de perdre une heure de temps dans une réunion où elle ne parlerait pas. Elle aurait préféré se rendre dans la bibliothèque histoire de s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

Elle pénétra tout de même dans les couloirs du second étage, en direction de la classe de métamorphose, prêt de la salle de bain des préfets. Tout comme Georges, elle prenait son temps et traînait limite des pieds pour faire passer le temps. Elle aimait bien son rôle de préfète, cela lui permettait d'enlever des points aux élèves de Serpentards qui la ramenait bien trop à son goût. Mais les réunions, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

Son estomac se retourna très vite quand elle vit Drago de l'autre côté du couloir se rendant dans la même salle. De plus, Pansy Parkinson se collait à son serpent chéri. Cela répugnait Hermione. Quand le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione, il repoussa Pansy de façon brusque.

-Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les réunions, souffla Hermione.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua aussitôt Georges, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a nommé préfet.

-Il a sûrement ces raisons, enfin quoi, c'est Dumbledore! On sait très bien que ses actes paraissent stupides alors que dans le fond, il n'y a personne de plus lucide que cet homme.

-C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire, dit Georges, tu devrais faire un article « Dumbledore, l'homme le plus lucide du monde », plaisanta le jumeau en prenant la voix d'un important annonceur.

Hermione sourit et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Georges pour lui rendre la pareille.

-Allez viens, tais-toi on rentre, dit doucement Hermione.

Hermione vit alors des sièges disposés en cercle autour du préfet en chef. Bien entendu, tout le monde était installé et par un mauvais hasard il ne restait que deux places entre Drago et Ernie. Georges s'installa alors très vite près d'Ernie et Hermione souffla un bon coup avant de s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard. « Il aurait suffi que je veuille être à côté de lui pour être à l'opposé » pensa la sorcière vraiment désespérée et non disposée à écouter un traître mot de ce que disait le préfet en chef dont Hermione ne se souvenait plus du nom.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on se voit d'ici peu s'il te plait, souffla Drago dans l'oreille de Hermione qui sursauta sur le coup.

-Je n'y tiens pas moi, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Dans le Poudlard Express, au mois de Septembre, elle avait vraiment cru que Drago avait changé, mais il devait un service à Voldemort, quelque chose dont il devait s'occuper seul, quelque chose qu'il devait faire rapidement d'après Rogue. Il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi et Hermione s'était déjà battu aux côtés d'Harry contre cette même personne. Elle lui en voulait, « les gens ne changent pas » pensait-elle.

Hermione se demanda alors pourquoi Drago tenait à la voir, il lui avait déjà tout dit, elle pouvait être en danger mais si elle avait bien appris une chose en côtoyant Harry Potter, le danger rodait partout, alors un danger de plus ou de moins…

Cependant contre toute attente, les lèvres d'Hermione remuèrent pour sortir un son qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu prononcer:

-C'est d'accord.

Drago se tourna vers elle, cela faisait apparemment plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait réfléchi à tout ça parce qu'il semblait étonné. Pourquoi fallait-il que quand elle était à ses côtés, elle ne puisse contrôler les mouvements de son corps?

« Que d'histoires pour si peu! » se disait-t-elle. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup depuis qu'elle connaissait Drago et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

C'est alors que le préfet en chef se leva de sa chaise pour annoncer:

-Voilà, ce sera tout et je veillerais à ce que Dumbledore soit au courant de tous vos commentaires, surtout celui des Gryffondors.

« Gryffondor, Gryffondor, mais il parle de moi » Hermione regarda alors l'interlocuteur et remarqua que son commentaire n'était que pure ironie. En effet, Hermione n'avait pas suivi la réunion et elle savait très bien que Georges s'était ennuyé à mourir. Ses joues flambèrent quelque peu en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas accompli son rôle de préfète à la perfection.

Elle reprit alors ses affaires, se leva comme tous les autres, commença à quitter la pièce quand Georges vint lui parler:

-Que te voulait Drago?

-Drago? Euh… il voulait que je…je lui parle de… la salle commune, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-La salle commune? Pourquoi faire?, questionna Georges qui mit de plus en plus Hermione dans l'embarras.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais c'est Drago, il doit avoir une idée derrière la …

Juste à ce moment, Drago passa devant le duo quitte à légèrement pousser Hermione pour faire remarquer sa présence. Hermione comprit alors qu'il voulait lui parler et mentit une fois de plus:

-Attends Georges, retourne à la salle commune si tu veux, j'ai un truc à régler.

-Du genre?, demanda-t-il en sachant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas écouté les propos de la réunion.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour la réunion, de ne pas avoir écouté…

-D'accord, c'est comme tu veux, n'oublie pas que tu as un cours après, cours de défenses contre les forces du mal en plus, tu ne voudrais pas avaler un des poisons du professeur Rogue tout de même, j'imagine que Ron et Harry doivent être contents d'avoir Rogue comme professeur pour ce cours.

Hermione pouffa après cette réflexion, lui fit non de la tête et attendit que personne ne soit dans les environs. Il ne fallait pas que les gens se doutent de quelque chose. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Drago qui l'attendait à un sombre encadrement de mur. Hermione s'approcha tout doucement, en vérifiant à chacun de ses pas si quelqu'un les surveillait. Si Georges repassait dans les environs, Hermione n'aurait pas trouvé d'excuses valables pour justifier sa présence avec Drago et seulement Drago.


	5. Mise au point

Mais il n'y avait personne, et Hermione s'approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver à son niveau avec un air professionnel, pour ne rien laisser sous-entendre.

Elle entama alors la conversation, elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'attarder d'un côté:

-Tu voudras qu'on se retrouve où et quand? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on a à se dire, on s'est déjà tout dit il me semble.

Hermione tremblait quelque peu, elle le sentait mais Drago n'avait apparemment pas compris son malaise. Vu l'expression de son visage, Drago donnait l'impression d'être sur son propre territoire, pourquoi avait-il la manie de se pavaner quand il ne fallait pas?

-Il te semble, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Oui…alors?

-Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi remettre cette conversation à plus tard en sachant qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages et que nous sommes tous les deux. Du moins, il me semble que ce sont les principaux critères quand quelqu'un souhaite parler en privé avec quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe?

Drago n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, il y avait même une pointe d'ironie.

-Non, en effet, se contenta de répondre Hermione.

Mais comme il venait de le dire, il n'y avait personne dans les parages et ils étaient seuls. Même si elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien de spécial, elle eut soudain comme une boule dans l'estomac quand elle se répétait ces quelques phrases. Paradoxalement, elle aurait maintenant préféré que Georges débarque, quitte à inventer l'histoire la plus invraisemblable qui lui serait venue en tête, elle avait soudain une forte inspiration « Nous étions en train de préparer un immense festin secret pour les préfets, tu sais pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu aurais pu amener Les créations Weasley », elle savait que si elle avait dit quelque chose dans ce genre, Georges n'aurait rien dit et aurait cru à ses bobards. Mais il n'était pas là et Hermione le savait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago, car il n'y avait ni amitié et encore moins de l'amour et pourtant ils étaient obligé en ce moment même de se voir en secret, mais où cela allaient-t-ils bien les conduire?

-Très bien, alors que voulais-tu me dire?

Elle savait que Drago ne pouvait pas faire trop longtemps le mystérieux, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait demandé à la voir en privé.

-C'est à propos ce que tu as entendu la dernière fois…

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on s'était déjà tout dit.

-Attend, je voulais te demander de ne rien dire à personne, supplia-t-il.

-Mais…pourquoi je ferais ça? Je me suis battue aux côtés d'Harry l'an dernier, un Mangemort m'a appuyé sa baguette contre ma tempe, ton père…

Malefoy grimaça, comme s'il la menaçait de faire attention aux termes utilisés pour définir son père. Hermione, outrée ne comptait pas nier la vérité.

-…ton père a menacé Harry ne nous tuer, pour une prophétie qui s'est brisée dans ses mains. Je suis contre Voldemort, contre les Mangemorts, contre la magie noire, pour Harry, pour la mort de Voldemort, pour mes vrais amis…

Malefoy continuait de la regarder dans les yeux, mais cela ne dérangea pas Hermione pour la première fois de sa vie. Il devait savoir ce qu'il en était, il devait savoir dans quel camp elle se rangerait, et ce quoi que puisse lui réserver l'avenir…

-Alors pourquoi je ne dirais rien sur ce que j'ai appris sur toi? Pour ne pourrais-je pas dire que tu risques de devenir un Mangemort, c'est ça la récompense n'est-ce pas? Une tête de mort avalant un serpent sur ton avant-bras droit? Est-ce là un privilège?

Drago ne savait quoi répondre à cela.

-Pourquoi Drago ne pourrais-je pas dire un seul mot de ce que j'ai appris, à ton avis est-ce difficile pour moi de choisir entre Harry et toi?

Elle savait qu'elle allait loin dans ses propos mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle pensait. Elle aurait sacrifié sa vie pour aider Harry dans sa tâche, mais elle ne se sacrifierait pas pour un Malefoy, pas pour Drago.

La Suite vue de Drago.

Drago ne savait quoi répondre et pensait au fond de lui: « Voilà donc ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, un Mangemort l'a menacé? Invente-t-elle tout ça pour tenter de me faire culpabiliser? Si pourtant elle savait, si je pouvais lui dire ce pourquoi je fais tout ça… mais je ne peux pas, elle aurait bien trop pitié de moi, je ne veux pas que ses yeux me dénigrent de la sorte, si seulement elle savait… Elle croit quoi? Que pense-t-elle? Si seulement j'arrivais à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait… » Mais une voix lui disait bien des choses d'une autre façon: « Tu es un Malefoy, un Mangemort de sang, tu ne peux pas trahir les tiens, c'est un privilège de rendre service au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devrais être honoré! » mais l'autre voix lui répondait: « Mais alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en ravir dans ce cas ? ». Mais il n'y eut plus de vois, plus personne pour l'aider, plus personne pour donner son avis, il était bel et bien perdu dans sa tête et il le savait bien.

« Difficile de choisir entre Harry et moi? Bien sur que non, je sais bien dans quel camp tu es, je le sais très bien. Mais que puis-je lui dire pour la raisonner? Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec Rogue? Non….vu l'accueil de la dernière fois et le retard de ma mission, je ne peux pas. Je crois que le mieux que je puisse faire est de renoncer, renoncer et finir ma tâche comme il était jusqu'alors convenu depuis août. Tache de lui faire comprendre convenablement »

Reprise normale:

-Tu as raison, nous n'aurions pas du avoir cette conversation, je suis désolé, je ne t'importunerais plus.

Il commençait à s'en aller, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter.

-Est-ce là tout? Tu m'as fait venir, apparemment ravi de me parler pour me laisser dire ce que je pensais et tu t'en vas comme ça sans même te justifier, sans même plaider ta cause, sans explications?, questionna Hermione, déboussolée par le comportement du jeun homme.

-Si je ne te dis rien, c'est parce que je n'ai rien à ajouter, rien à justifier, rien à plaider. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire et je t'en remercie, je comprends mieux les choses maintenant et tu as de nouveau raison, je n'aurais pas du douter de tes convictions et j'espère encore une fois que tu m'excuseras.

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Que voudrais-tu que je fasse?, demanda Hermione comme si elle était prête à faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Moi? Je laisse les choses telles que je les ai laissé et reprends mes activités, toi? Tu n'as qu'à faire ce qui te semble être juste.

Il s'en alla définitivement et Hermione le laissa filer, que pouvait-elle ajouter?


	6. L'Ami Ron

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Malefoy, elle préférait depuis quelques temps l'appeler par son nom de famille que par son prénom, lui avait lancé une sorte d'ultimatum. Elle pouvait le dénoncer à Dumbledore, à l'Ordre du Phœnix ou ne rien dire et préserver le secret jusqu'au bout.

Hermione ne savait pas et elle rigolait de moins en moins souvent auprès de la famille Weasley et d'Harry. Même aller à la bibliothèque ne la réconfortait pas.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi as-tu l'air malheureuse comme ça, tu ne rigoles plus, s'inquiéta Ron.

-Rien, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Ron.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune, Harry était parti voir le professeur Dumbledore avec qui il visitait les souvenirs de Tom Jédusor. Harry lui même avait une mission, il l'avait répété à Hermione et Ron. Il devait soudoyer le professeur Slughorn afin qu'il lui donne un souvenir très important sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Enfin, Hermione, ça se voit. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je vois bien que depuis quelques jours, tout ne va pas bien.

Hermione hésitait à tout lui raconter, Ron était son meilleur ami et lui disait tout et il en était de même pour Harry mais elle savait la haine qu'ils affichaient envers Malefoy et cela n'étonnerait pas Hermione si Ron ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois. Malgré ça, elle se décida à parler:

-C'est à propos de Malefoy.

-Drago Malefoy?, répéta Ron.

-Oui.

-Que s'est il passé avec lui? Il t'a fait du mal?, demanda Ron.

Hermione lui raconta alors tout depuis le début, leur première conversation dans le train, l'impression qu'elle avait eu comme quoi il avait changé, son dernier comportement, l'entrevue de Malefoy et de Rogue, la conversation dans les escaliers ainsi que la réunion des préfets à laquelle elle n'avait absolument rien écouté.

-Alors comme ça, Drago doit quelque chose à Voldemort, commenta Ron.

-Oui, et apparemment, c'est quelque chose qui est en préparation car Drago semble en retard dans son entreprise dans ce qu'a dit Rogue, ajouta Hermione, ravie de voir que Ron la comprenait finalement.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose si Drago est en retard, cela nous permettrait de découvrir le but de tout ça.

-Tu as raison, dit Hermione, mais comment faire, nous ne pouvons pas le pister.

-Bien sur que si!, s'exclama Ron, justement c'est ça qu'il faut faire, faut le pister, savoir ce qu'il fait à chaque instant, et devine avec quoi?

Hermione saisit le sens caché des propos de Ron et fut merveilleusement étonnée de la sublime idée qu'il avait eue.

-La Carte du Maraudeur! Tu sais que tu es un génie quand tu le veux Ronald Weasley?, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

-Ça m'arrive, plaisanta Ron. J'ai une question à te poser par contre Hermione.

Hermione s'inquiéta alors quelque peu, qu'avait-il à lui demander?

-Que ressens-tu réellement pour lui, pour Drago Malefoy?, précisa Ron.

-Mais absolument rien, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

-D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, t'avais quand même envie qu'il te parle, tu t'es inquiétée pour lui quand Rogue lui a lancé ce sort. Tu n'étais pas obligée…

-J'ai eu tort d'après toi?, demanda Hermione.

-Je ne dis pas ça, mais Drago n'a pas toujours été tendre avec toi, tu te souviens de la deuxième année quand il t'a traité de « sale sang de bourbe », j'aurai pu le tuer à ce moment là…

-Et finalement, tu as craché des limaces pendant quelques heures, dit Hermione qui fit un peu d'humour.

Ron se contenta de lui jeter un des coussins du sofa qui se trouvait devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

-Oui, en effet, dit Ron avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu vois où je veux en venir? Il te fait plus souffrir que toi tu ne le fais souffrir et il n'a pas le droit à ton aide. Mais tu restes Hermione, quiconque est en danger mérite ton aide, tu es comme ça Hermione, je le sais.

-Je n'aurai pas du agir ainsi alors? C'est ça que tu me dis?, demanda Hermione qui voulait connaître l'exactitude des pensées de Ron.

-Si c'est ce qu'il te semblait être le mieux, alors tu as très bien fait. Je dis juste que j'ai l'impression que tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne veux te l'admettre et je ne sais pas s'il mérite réellement ta compassion.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles, Ron pouvait être à certains moments le dernier des imbéciles, notamment quand il a accepté de sortir avec Lavande Brown lors du succès du match de Quidditch, et parfois il pouvait avoir les paroles les plus sensées du monde.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors?, demanda Hermione.

-Découvrir ce que mijote Malefoy et faire selon ton meilleur jugement comme toujours.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

-Hermione, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui, je suis sur que tu feras les bons choix, tu es intelligente mais si jamais il te fait le moindre mal, je te jure que je le tue.

-Merci Ron.

-Pourquoi merci?

-De m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir aidé, enfin d'être mon ami quoi!, expliqua Hermione.

-Je veux quelque chose en échange alors, dit Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi donc?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Samedi, tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard pour boire une bonne bièraubeurre et je veux te voir sourire et rire à nouveau, d'accord?

-Ça je sais faire. Alors comment ça va entre toi et Lav-Lav?, demanda Hermione qui rit de nouveau.

-M'en parle pas, je ne sais plus comment faire pour lui dire de me lâcher.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne avec des nouvelles de ses entrevues avec le Directeur. Harry fut rapidement mis au courant des affaires de Malefoy.


	7. La Carte du Maraudeur

Le lendemain matin, ce vendredi là, la jeune sorcière pensait qu'il y avait beaucoup de Malefoy dans un même corps, beaucoup trop à son goût, elle voulait l'oublier mais elle désirait encore plus savoir en quoi consistait les « activités » de celui-ci:

-Dis Harry, tu pourrais me prêter ta carte du Maraudeur s'il te plait entre deux frissonnements.

Hermione était du genre frileuse, et le mois d'Avril s'annonçait être vraiment pluvieux, même si elle aimait la pluie, elle n'aimait pas avoir froid.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Juste quelques trucs à vérifier.

Harry se rendit alors jusqu'au dortoir des garçons pour attraper cette précieuse carte pour ensuite la lui donner.

-Merci Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la rendrais très vite.

Ce jour là, Hermione fut heureuse de constater sur son emploi du temps qu'il n'y avait que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'elle devrait partager avec les Serpentards. Hermione voulait vraiment oublier toute cette histoire mais les cours en commun avec lui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Pourtant Hermione devait dire que ce n'était pas Drago qui l'en dissuadait. Lui-même avait bien repris ces « activités », faisait des commentaires narcissiques sur les cours de Hagrid et restait toujours avec Crabbe et Goyle. De ce côté là, Hermione devait admettre que Drago n'avait pas perdu de temps à l'oublier, il avait bien repris ces bonnes habitudes.

Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, Hermione avait tout suivi au cours, et elle n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Drago qui faisait glousser Pansy d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Elle répondit juste à la plupart des questions et fit remporter plus de trente points pour Gryffondor à la grande déception de Pansy qui ne s'en cacha pas:

-Elle fait sa petite intello, la petite chouchoute de Hagrid.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, annonça Hagrid, ça vous apprendre à éviter de faire des commentaires injurieux.

Comme à leur habitude, ceux-ci se plaignirent jusqu'à ce que le garde-chasse annonce la fin du cours.

Hermione avait maintenant fini sa journée et courut jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune de Gryffondor dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques premières et troisièmes années. Elle grimpa alors les escaliers, s'installa vite fait sur son lit et déplia soigneusement la carte du Maraudeur en remerciant dans sa tête Messieurs Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue mais pas Queudvert, elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et elle savait que c'était lui, sous les ordres de Voldemort qui avait froidement exécuté Cédric Diggory. Un simple jeun homme, pleins de talents, qui faisait parti du tournoi des trios sorciers. Hermione pensa vite à autre chose pour éviter de revoir le corps livide de cet adolescent à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, des lignes droites formant des murs apparurent sur la carte avec des noms et des petits pas montrant toutes les personnes du château. Hermione rit quand elle vit que Dumbledore faisait encore une fois les cent pas dans son bureau.

Elle jeta ensuite un œil dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Bon, d'accord, s'avoua-t-elle, je ne l'ai pas encore oublié.

Elle savait que Malefoy n'avait pas non plus cours et pourtant, il n'était pas dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir des garçons, ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans la bibliothèque, pas au 1er, pas au 2ème, pas au 3ème, pas au 4ème, pas au 5ème, pas au 6ème étage. Elle déplia le morceau montrant le 7ème étage, c'était le seul endroit qu'elle n'avait pas encore vérifié. Oui! Il y était, les pas de Malefoy longeaient les couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ce qui était un pan de mur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?, s'interrogea-t-elle à elle-même.

Le nom Malefoy passa trois fois devant ce pan de mur puis entra dans le mur et disparut de la carte.

Hermione voulait voir par elle-même, et tant pis si elle croisait son chemin. Elle sortit par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, monta quelques escaliers et alla devant un tableau en disant « Fichus Espions ! » Aussitôt le tableau pivota pou laisser place à un couloir sombre qui la mena aussitôt au 7ème étage. Elle remercia alors Fred et Georges intérieurement pour ce magnifique passage secret qui lui avait fait gagner un temps fou. Avec toujours la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche, elle vit son prénom juste devant le pan de mur dans lequel Malefoy avait disparu. Elle tâtonna le mur en espérant qu'une légère ouverture se forme mais il ne passa rien.

La jeune sorcière regarda autour d'elle, elle connaissait cet endroit, elle avait emprunté plusieurs fois ce chemin, plusieurs fois ce passage.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?, dit-elle déçue d'elle-même.

D'autres élèves passaient ici et là mais personne n'avait réellement remarqué la présence de Hermione qui s'en réjouit.

-Mais bien sur…

Elle fut soudain électrisée par une sorte d'illumination. Elle avait en effet pris plusieurs fois ce passage, et pour cause, elle s'y était rendue à chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion de l'AD l'année dernière. Elle se trouvait devant la Salle sur Demande.

Elle savait que si Malefoy se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle ne pourrait pas entrer, elle retourna devant la Grosse Dame:

-Chouette répugnante, annonça-t-elle.

-Vous même, répondit la Grosse Dame en faisant pivoter son portrait.

Elle retourna d'où elle venait, posa la Carte sous une des planches du parquet qui lui servait de cachette, descendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses amis et fut heureuse de rire de nouveau avec eux. Hermione savait maintenant que Malefoy mijotait quelque chose, elle savait également qu'elle allait bientôt le découvrir.


	8. Les Trois Balais

Comme prévu, le samedi de ce mois de décembre, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à Pré-au-lard, tout comme le Professeur Slughorn qui se dirigea dans le pub des « Trois Balais ». Ils s'installèrent à une table et Harry s'assit judicieusement à une chaise afin d'observer le professeur.

-Trois bièraubeurre s'il vous plait, commanda Harry à Mrs Rosmerta, la serveuse de ce pub.

Ils commencèrent à boire leur délicieux breuvage quand Ron aperçut sa sœur en train d'embrasser Dean Thomas, quand le professeur Slughorn s'approcha d'Harry et quand Malefoy entra également dans le pub. Slughorn invita Hermione et Harry dans une sorte de soirée, Hermione ne lâcha pas Malefoy d'une seconde, ce que fit également Ron quand il remarqua qu'Hermione n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait à propos de sa sœur.

-Qu'est ce que Malefoy fait ici?, chuchota Hermione.

-Il se dirige vers les toilettes des filles, ajouta Ron.

-C'est pas bon tout ça, il prépare quelque chose, conclut Harry.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais Drago ne réapparut pas. Enfin au bout de quelques temps, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Tous trois s'étaient emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements chauds avec la neige qui tombait. Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour quand un cri parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils coururent vers ce bruit et virent Katie Bell dans les airs, comme posséder par quelque chose et retomba à terre à côté d'un collier. Hagrid les prévint de ne pas y toucher et rentrèrent tous au château.

Les jours qui suivirent l'incident, Hermione ne quitta pas le nom Malefoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur pour voir s'il comptait se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle, Ron et Harry, savaient pratiquement que Malefoy était derrière tout ça. Les recherches n'avaient pas avancé, si bien qu'au bout de quelques semaines, un nouvel incident était arrivé, Ron avait été empoissonné par une bouteille qui était destinée à Dumbledore. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et Hermione aussi:

-Hermione, faut que tu parviennes à voir ce que cherche réellement Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-C'est d'accord, je vais y travailler sans relâche, je te le promets.

À ce même moment, Lavande Brown s'avança vers Ron:

-Oh mon Ron-Ron, tu es réveillé!, se réjouit-elle.

Elle l'embrassait sur tout le visage si bien qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

-Tu peux t'en aller Hermione s'il te plait, j'aimerai rester seule avec lui quelques instants, tu vois pour nos retrouvailles. J'ai tellement du lui manquer!

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sure, et puis j'étais en train de parler à Ron, je te signale.

-Mais moi je suis sa petite amie! Toi tu n'es rien!

-Hé hé! Je suis là Lavande, ne parle pas comme ça à Hermione, elle ne t'a rien fait!, s'exclama Ron pour bien faire noter de sa présence.

-Tu préfères prendre sa défense?, s'exclama Lavande limite en pleurs.

-J'en ai marre que tu décides tout pour moi!, se mit en colère Ron. Hermione et Harry sont mes amis, il est normal que je reste avec eux et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, alors va voir ailleurs!

-Tu ne le penses pas, pas vrai mon Ron-Ron?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, va t'en!

Lavande pleura et s'en alla en courant. Quand elle fur partie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire?, s'interrogea Ron ravie de voir son amie rire.

-Je crois que c'est la plus intelligente des choses que tu aies faite Ron!

-Je le crois aussi.

-Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir. Tu sors de l'infirmerie demain. Je vais enquêter, repose toi bien Ron-Ron, dit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron se contenta d'obéir en esquissant également un sourire.


	9. L'Armoire à Disparaitre

Hermione était rentrée enquêter, elle ne lâchait plus la carte du Maraudeur et enfin, au bout de trois semaines d'espionnage, Hermione constata que ses pas montait les étages un à un. Hermione courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, emprunta le passage secret pour arriver un peu avant lui. La sorcière vit alors de ses propres yeux Malefoy passer trois fois devant le pan de mur jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme porte se forme. Malefoy vérifia vite fait les alentours et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La porte était toujours là, Hermione n'hésita pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte avec une grande et discrète délicatesse.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une salle qui semblait remplie de choses inutiles, des choses qui faisaient parties sur la liste de Rusard. Cette fameuse liste qui répertoriait tous les objets interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Hermione marchait silencieusement, il ne fallait pas que Malefoy l'aperçoive mais il fallait que Elle puisse le voir. Hermione s'insinua entre divers objets et remarqua alors quelques boites des Jumeaux Weasley « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Ombrage avait du les cacher là après leur avoir confisqué l'année précédente.

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione put enfin apercevoir Drago devant une grande armoire vieille, rouillée. Elle semblait alors la fasciner. Il déposa un oiseau à l'intérieur, prononça quelques paroles inaudibles et entendit un _clic _puis plus de piaillements de la part du volatile. Puis Drago prononça de nouveau quelques paroles inaudibles puis Hermione entendit de nouveau l'oiseau. Malefoy ouvrit la porte pour laisser s'envoler l'oiseau avec une sorte de message sur sa patte.

-_Petrificus Totalus_, dit Malefoy avec sa baguette pointée sur l'oiseau qui se saucissonna et tomba à terre.

Il lut le mot, grimaça. Hermione lut sur son visage une sorte de détresse. Malefoy alla chercher quelque chose dans une autre allée de la salle, peut-être un autre oiseau, elle ne savait pas. Mais durant ce court instant, celle ci en profita pour se faufiler dans l'armoire, vers le fond, dans l'obscurité que Malefoy ne puisse la voir. Enfin, bien camouflée, elle entendit le sorcier revenir vers l'armoire, non pas avec un oiseau mais un morceau de parchemin qu'il déposa devant Hermione.

Malefoy s'immobilisa, Hermione coupa son souffle.

-Ce parfum…, chuchota-t-il,….Hermione.

Hermione sentit ses vêtements en s'apercevant que son parfum laisser quelques traces derrière elle. Il connaissait ce parfum, Drago connaissait son odeur.

-Hermione?, appela-t-il.

Hermione ne gesticula pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et contenta de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Enfin, Malefoy ferma l'armoire, Hermione eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir dans l'armoire, de prendre le bout de parchemin qu'il avait déposé:

_Bellatrix,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton mot, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'attaquer le château ce soir…_

« Quoi? Attaquer? Ce soir? Mais il faut que je sorte de là! » Elle savait que c'était pourtant trop tard, elle savait maintenant où cette cabine ensorcelée allait la conduire.

…_je n'ai pas encore essayé d'envoyer un être vivant plus gros qu'une chouette, cela serait imprudent pour vous les Mangemorts…_

Hermione en avait bien trop lu, elle se releva d'un bond, entendit les mêmes paroles prononcées que quand il avait envoyé l'oiseau ailleurs.

La jeune sorcière eut soudain l'impression que l'armoire roulait en tonneau, tellement elle se sentait mal dans l'étroite armoire. Cette sensation s'arrêta brusquement et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit alors toute seule. Hermione reconnut l'intérieur de la boutique de « Barjow et Beurk ». Une boutique infâme dans le quartier infâme du chemin de traverse.


	10. Chez Barjow et Beurk

Hermione n'entendit aucun pas, et sortit donc en douceur, personne ne se trouvait là mise à part un serpent, un long serpent. Il ondulait son corps pour s'enfuir vers une pièce d'où s'élevaient quelques murmures. Hermione écouta quelque peu:

-Dumbledore est parti avec Harry, Rosmerta les a vus et sous le sortilège de l'Impérium, elle nous a tout répété. C'est le moment ou jamais, déclara une voix sinueuse, pleine de vengeance qu'Hermione connaissait bien.

C'était la voix de la femme dont la lettre de Malefoy était adressée: Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius Black, un grand ami décédé et tué par cette même personne.

-Nous passerons par l'armoire, tuerons, laisserons la marque des Ténèbres, Dumbledore sera obligé de revenir dans son château pour sauver ses élèves, il reviendra et à ce moment là, il pourra le tuer.

-Bella…, coupa une autre voix.

-Narcissa… tu sais très bien que c'est un privilège, il doit le faire lui-même sinon Rogue s'en chargera et ce sera de nouveau le chouchou de Voldemort, ne voudrais-tu rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces?

« Narcissa », Hermione connaissait ce prénom, c'était la mère de Drago mais que faisait-t-elle là? Ne devait-t-elle pas être en prison avec son mari? C'est du moins ce que lui avait dit Drago.

-Est ce qu'on pourra également se nourrir par la même occasion?

-Greyback, il y a un temps pour tout, d'abord on tue Dumbledore et ensuite tu auras tes petits cases dalles si tu veux. Tâche seulement, de les mordre afin qu'ils viennent de notre côté, nous n'aurons jamais de loups garous en trop tu sais…

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, ce soir là, il allait se passer des choses terribles si personne n'allait les prévenir. Harry, Dumbledore, tous ces amis étaient gravement en danger et personne ne le savait sinon elle.

Le serpent passa entre les jambes d'Hermione et s'insinua par l'entrouverture de la porte qui séparait les Mangemorts de Hermione.

-Que dit-il Croupton?, demanda Bellatrix.

-Je crois qu'il est en train de nous dire qu'une jeune sorcière est en train d'espionner toute notre conversation depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Hermione comprit et s'en alla mais ce fut trop tard, un sortilège la frappa en plein dans le dos. Elle convulsait, sentit une douleur terrible envahir tout son corps, aucune parcelle n'en était épargnée, elle avait mal partout, elle hurlait à n'en plus s'arrêter, jamais encore elle n'avait connu autant de souffrance à la fois.

-_Endoloris_!, cria la Mangemort.

La douleur s'estompa mais Hermione n'osa pas bouger.

-Laisse-moi commencer par elle, dit Greyback.

-Non, elle me sera peut-être utile pour certains mots de passe du château, fit remarquer judicieusement Lestrange.

-Je ne vous dirai rien, rétorqua Hermione.

-_Endoloris_!

La même souffrance passa, de ses orteils jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cerveau, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que tout s'arrête elle voulait partir, prévenir les autres, elle ne voulait pas leur montrer que c'était une faible. Hermione voulait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Plusieurs séries d'endoloris se firent mais elle ne dit rien.

-Tu devrais arrêter petite sœur maintenant, elle ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité si tu la transformes en légume, fit remarquer Narcissa.

-D'accord, d'accord mais tu sais la souffrance, c'est comme un péché mignon chez moi.

Hermione le savait bien puisqu'elle avait torturé les parents de Neville par ce sortilège et que maintenant ils se trouvaient dans l'hôpital Ste Mangouste parce qu'ils étaient devenus fous.

Un Mangemort attrapa Hermione par le col, elle ne pouvait quasiment plus tenir debout. Il débarrassa le plancher par le parchemin de Malefoy que personne ne prit la peine de lire et s'enfonça dans l'armoire. Hermione sentit de nouveau son estomac se retourner, elle aurait bien voulu vomir sur le Mangemort.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande, devant Drago qui resta hébété par ce qu'il voyait:

-Hermione? Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Macnair?

-Elle nous a espionné, on va s'en servir, pousse toi, les autres arrivent.

-Ce soir, mais je vous ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide Drago mais ta tante, allez viens, faisons de la place pour les autres.


	11. Mangemorts à Poudlard

Macnair jeta Hermione comme une vieille chaussette par terre. Drago vint vers elle, sans lui montrer trop d'intérêt. Hermione voulut étrangler Malefoy, il avait couru à la perte de Poudlard, c'état donc ça qu'il manigançait depuis le début? Il voulait détruire Poudlard, son Directeur et quelques élèves? Ses amis allaient y rester parce que c'était un Malefoy et qu'un Malefoy restait toujours un Malefoy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les Mangemorts, une bonne dizaine étaient debout devant elle, Hermione se releva tout doucement.

-Drago, aide-la, ordonna Bellatrix.

Il s'exécuta, la prit par un bras qu'il mit derrière sa nuque et l'aida à marcher à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il était déjà tard, dehors, la nuit était tombée et Hermione savait que la plupart des élèves étaient en train de dormir dans leurs dortoirs.

-Greyback, Macnair, Crabbe et Goyle, allez dans la grande tour, faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres, si quelqu'un vous gène, débarrassez vous en. Je vais m'occuper de la petite et je vais chercher Rogue, Drago, toi tu restes avec moi.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent chacun de son côté.

Bellatrix releva le menton d'Hermione et lui dit:

-Bon alors toi, dis-moi, où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix? Où sont tes petits camarades qui en font parti?

-Et moi qui croyais que vous étiez bien renseigné, vous êtes des lâches…

Hermione se prit une bonne gifle de la part de la tante de Drago. Les lèvres d'Hermione se mirent à saigner.

-Alors je t'écoute, infâme sang de bourbe, tu peux me dire tu sais.

-Des lâches, vous en prendre au château quand Dumbledore n'est pas là, et moi qui croyais que les Mangemorts n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu de courage…, acheva Hermione dans un souffle, totalement épuisée.

-Ça suffit, Drago lâche la.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire?

-Électriser quelque peu ces neurones, elle est encore un peu embrouillée à ce que je vois.

-Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas le sortilège de l'Impérium? Elle te dirait tout!

-Où est le plaisir? Lâche la maintenant.

-Nous devrions aller chercher Rogue je crois non?

-Drago, depuis quand ne m'obéis-tu pas?

-Depuis que Papa est en prison.

-Très bien _Endoloris_!


	12. Enfin

Hermione se tordit de douleur et Drago tomba sous le poids des convulsions de la jeune sorcière. Elle hurlait à la mort, cela faisait la dixième fois et son cerveau ne voulait plus lutté, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Des larmes coulèrent entre deux cris quand elle entendit:

-Stop! Crièrent deux voix simultanément: celle de Rogue et de Drago.

« Moi qui voulais avoir du secours, c'est génial, on m'envoie Rogue, me voilà sortie d'affaire! » se plaignit intérieurement Hermione.

-Cela suffit Bella, j'ai fait le serment inviolable et je ne le trahirais pas alors nous allons monter finir notre tâche, Dumbledore est sur le point d'arriver, expliqua calmement Rogue de sa voix si détestable qu'elle connaissait.

-Très bien Severus mais elle détient sûrement les vérités. Cette sang-de-bourbe était dans le hall des prophéties l'année dernière je la reconnais, elle sait où se trouve le quartier de l'Ordre, elle pourrait nous révéler des informations capitales.

-Nous ne ferons que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé! Bella!

-Vous! Je le savais, vous êtes de leur côté depuis le début, Dumbledore vous fait confiance depuis tant d'années et vous, vous comptez le tuer. Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer.

Que voulait-il dire? Hermione ne savait pas, Severus se retourna, sa cape s'envola quelque peu. Bellatrix le suivit.

-Amène-la!, ordonna celle-ci.

Drago commença à prendre le bras de l'adolescente.

-Ne me touche pas!, dit-elle en le repoussant, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait en bien pour lui mais elle constatait qu'après ce qui venait d'arriver, il la dégoûtait. Il ne sut pas quoi faire, il la regarda se lever péniblement et tendit sa main mais de nouveau, elle le repoussa.

-Mes amis vont peut-être mourir à cause de toi…

Oui, sur le coup c'est à ça qu'elle pensait. Rogue et Lestrange ouvraient la marche et Drago et Hermione se tenaient quelque peu à l'écart.

-Je suis ton otage, Poudlard va être perdu parce que tu n'auras pas su faire le bon choix. Je te jure Drago, que j'ai vraiment voulu croire que tu avais changé, j'ai vraiment cru au début de l'année que tu voulais te rattraper de tes erreurs passées. J'ai cru en bien des choses sur toi, mais ce soir c'est fini. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à l'un de mes amis, je te jure que ta mère ira bien à Azkaban pour de bon et toi aussi…

« Elle a raison » pensa Drago « je ne peux pas lui dire… »

-Je ne voulais pas ce qui arrive ce soir, je te jure…

-Tu ne savais pas non plus que la tâche qui t'étais confiée était de tuer Dumbledore? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris…

Hermione s'écroula, elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle se laissa porter par la force de Drago, elle ne voulait pas, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle pouvait marcher seule mais ses yeux s'étaient fermés et tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'étaient les cris d'épouvante poussés par certains élèves. Ce qu'elle sentait, elle, l'étonna, l'étonna énormément, jamais elle n'aurait cru sentir ce genre de choses. La larme qui coulait sur le visage de Drago était venue humidifiée la joue de Hermione. Drago pleurait? Mais c'est lui qui avait voulu tout ça.

Elle sentit l'odeur du dangereux loup garou Greyback, ça y est ils étaient dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Ah, vous voilà Bellatrix, je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver, que serait une attaque si vous n'êtes pas là ?, dit une vieille voix que Hermione reconnut puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Dumbledore.

-Tu ne penses pas si bien dire Albus.

-Rogue vous voilà.

-En effet.

-C'est à Drago d'accomplir la tâche, rugit Bellatrix.

-Drago, tu ignores à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir sain et sauf, dit calmement Dumbledore.

C'était bien le genre de Dumbledore de s'assurer de la bonne santé des élèves, même des plus rancuniers.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire? Hein je vous le demande?

Il pointa sa baguette vers le cœur de Dumbledore. « Non! », pensa Hermione « Non, ne fais pas ça, si tu veux te rattraper de tes erreurs… » « Dis lui, allez Hermione réveille toi, dis-lui! Ta tête est bien plus forte que ton corps, montre-le! ».

-Tu ne pourras pas, dit Dumbledore, tu n'es pas un criminel.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça? J'ai bien réussi à faire passer les Mangemorts jusque dans le château, je les ai fait venir sous votre nez et vous, vous n'avez rien vu.

-J'ai été aveugle en effet. Comment t'y -es tu pris?

-L'armoire à Disparaître, il y en a une dans la Salle sur Demande et une chez « Barjow et Beurk », ça forme un passage.

« Réveille-toi Hermione! » Son cerveau était en effet plus fort, elle ouvrit les yeux, vit plusieurs ombres flous, ne les distinguant pas assez pour reconnaître chacun de leur visage mais… une couleur se démarquait des autres, le blond des cheveux des Malefoy montra à Hermione sa position. Se trouvant derrière tout le monde elle se leva et cria:

-Si tu veux rattraper tes erreurs passées, montre que tu n'es pas un criminel…

Drago sanglotait, il avait envie de tuer mais la voix de Hermione résonnait dans sa tête. Il tremblait, il lui suffisait de prononcer deux mots et tout cela serait fini.

-…j'ai confiance en toi.

Drago lâcha aussitôt sa baguette mais Rogue s'avança, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire:

-Adieu, finit-il.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_!, prononça Rogue.

Dumbledore tomba de la tour, Malefoy pleurait, Hermione pleurait, tous les Mangemorts heureux et Bellatrix en extase.

-Albus Dumbledore est mort, Albus Dumbledore est mort!, chantait-elle. Petite sotte, dit-elle en se retournant vers Hermione, à ton tour, j'ai encore besoin de rire, je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine. _AVADA_…

-NON!, hurla Malefoy, non! Pas elle!

-Drago, c'est d'accord et c'est bien parce que tu es mon neveu maintenant rentrons à la maison, ta mère t'attend, viens nous avons fini.

Tous les Mangemorts avaient transplané, ils leur étaient possible puisque Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait été tué par les mains d'un traître.

-Non je reste.

-Pardon?, dit Lestrange, je ne crois pas que tu es le choix.

-Si vous voulez qu'il parte il faudra d'abord me tuer, dit Hermione en s'interposant entre Bellatrix et Malefoy.

-Mais ça peut se faire… une sang-de-bourbe, comment as-tu pu Drago? Tu me dégoûtes…

Elle transplana à son tour.

-IL est mort, sanglota Hermione qui venait de s'agenouiller, on a rien pu faire.

-Je suis désolé, dit Malefoy.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu ne l'as pas tué, répéta-t-elle, j'ai confiance en toi… je…

-Je t'aime, coupa Drago, depuis que je t'ai appris à te connaître, je voulais changer pour toi, ce que Rogue a vu quand il a fait de l'occlumancie sur moi, c'est toi qu'il a vu, c'est pourquoi il a été déçu. Si j'ai fait tout ça ces derniers temps, c'était pour éviter de penser à toi, à mes sentiments.

-Et il a fallu que je sois curieuse, que j'aille dans cette armoire…

-Et j'ai senti ton parfum, et c'est une fois l'incantation prononcée que j'ai compris…

-Je t'ai haït Drago, mais je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus me le cacher…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Drago se posèrent délicatement contre celles d'Hermione qui reçut son premier baiser du Serpentard.


End file.
